Actions Speak Louder than Words, a Klance oneshot
by Saigecraze003
Summary: Set in Season 7 so spoilers if you haven't seen it yet. Set directly after the game show episode. Lance confronts Keith about what he said, secrets are revealed and feelings are shown.


Actions Speak Louder than Words ~ Klance Oneshot

Lance sat in the cockpit of Red, head resting in his hand. Him and the other paladins had just figured out exactly what happened with Bob and are now

continuing their journey home. Lance stayed quiet. All he could think about was what Keith said about him. Sure he had chosen to save him, but for what? He just didn't

want him around? All this time, Lance had thought they were bonding and getting closer, turns out he was wrong.

"Lance...Lance are you there?" He jumped slightly at the sound of Keith's voice.

"Sorry, yeah I'm here." Lance tried to focus on the space ahead of him and rubbed his temples.

"Are you okay Lance? You sound strained."

"I'm fine, can we just focus on going home?" Lance replied bitterly. Keith sighed. He could tell something was wrong but didn't know how to comfort Lance when

all he did was shut him out. Keith turned to Shiro,

"Can you watch over black for a few minutes? I want to talk to Lance." Shiro nodded. Keith walked to Kosmo and held onto him, where he vanished, reappearing

in the red lion. He may not be the best at talking with people, but he was going to try his best.

"Keith?" Lance turned to him in surprise. Keith walked over and shut off communications so the others couldn't hear them. He took off his helmet and placed it

on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Lance asked, removing his helmet as well.

"I know something is wrong Lance, you can talk to me you know, I want to help." Lance's soft expression hardened again.

"Really? Because it sure seems like you don't want me around." Lance turned away from Keith, crossing his arms tightly.

"Lance what are you talking about?" Keith took Lance's chin in his hand and gently turned Lance to face him.

"During the game show, you only picked me because you didn't want to be around me." Lance tried to focus on anything but Keith's fingers touching his skin.

Keith looked at him with guilt, he was the one that made Lance upset, which gave him even more of a reason to try to fix things.

"That's not true, I just wasn't ready." Keith admitted, blushing slightly. Lance looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, feeling disappointed as Keith took his hand away from Lance's face.

"That wasn't the reason I chose you. I wasn't ready to admit what it was about you that I felt made you the best option.." Keith was now the one attempting

to avert his gaze.

"What was the reason then?" Lance asked, cheeks now matching the pink tint of Keith's. Keith looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Lance, you are the right hand man, the one I trust the most to be able to lead if something were to happen to me. You are the team sharpshooter, and you have

a way with words I'll never have. I trust you with my life and it hurts to see you always doubting yourself, because Lance, you are so important to the team.

And I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you." Keith looked down again, clearly flustered.

"Keith... is all that really true?" Lance leaned toward him.

"Yes.. always has been and always will be. I care about you Lance, a lot.. and I'm so sorry I made you think otherwise." He looked up to find Lance's face

just inches away from his.

"Keith I.. me too." Was all Lance was able to say before Keith's lips were on his. Lance had never quite realized how he had felt. Lance now thought about the

way something about Keith always got to him, he had never known it was this. But as he was here, holding him close, it all made sense, it al felt right. All this

time he thought they were rivals that had turned to friends, but his feelings were more than that. He thought back to when Keith had left for the Blade of Marmora,

he had felt almost empty inside, like something was now missing from his life, a void in his heart that needed to be filled. It left him feeling alone and despite what

he told himself, missing Keith. Lance had him back now, and he didn't intend on letting him go ever again. Keith pulled away from Lance and looked at him, blushing

impossibly redder than before.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't right of me." Keith got up and started walking back toward Kosmo, but Lance grabbed his hand.

"Keith wait, don't go." Keith turned back around. Lance stood up, never letting go of Keith's hand.

"I feel the same way." Lance smiled.

"Really?" Keith smiled hopefully.

"Yeah, I have for a while, I just didn't know it." He laughed lightly.

"In that case.." Keith started and pulled Lance back into a kiss, which Lance accepted gratefully.

"So.. what does this make us?" Lance whispered against Keith's lips.

"Lance.. would you be my boyfriend?" Keith looked him in the eyes fondly.

"Gladly." Keith smiled and gave him a quick peck before pulling back.

"I should get back to the black lion before Shiro starts worrying." Keith rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's probably a good idea." Lance stood awkwardly as Keith went over to Kosmo.

"And Keith?" He looked at Lance.

"Thank you." He smiled, Keith returned the gesture and put his helmet back on before he and Kosmo vanished. He reappeared shortly after back in Black, smiling

like a fool.

"Lets go everyone! Team Voltron heading to Earth!" Keith took his seat and heard Lance's voice through his helmet. He was so happy, Lance made him so happy,

his jaw hurt from all the smiling.

"I take it that went well?" Shiro put a gentle hand on his shoulder upon seeing Keith's smitten face.

"You could say that." Keith responded softly.


End file.
